


Geeks In Training

by caz251



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a training mission for Eliot and Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks In Training

**Author's Note:**

> My first Leverage fic, written as a comment-fic

Alec had been working on a side project for a while, one that he hadn’t told the rest of the team about. It involved them, but he was being subtle about it, he wasn’t going to reveal his grand plan all at once. He would work in stages and the element of surprise would be his.

He had started with Parker, she was the easiest to convince it was a good idea, he just had to phrase it as a great theft. He was spending a lot of time with her anyway, so no-one really looked twice when they saw them curled up in front of a pc. Hacking was stealing information. Eliot was instructed in the art of breaking through electronic security another way. Alec taught Parker finesse and Eliot brute force, ensuring they could both ferret information from a pc remotely.

Once they were capable enough with their new skills he turned them loose to find the information he wanted. Sophie and Nate never knew what had hit them, Parker and Eliot respectively went through their computers, finding the evidence. They should have just said that they were dating, then he wouldn’t have set his geeks on them.


End file.
